


Land or Sea

by bestaceinspace



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: When Makoto Tachibana enters his life, Sousuke doesn’t really notice at first, like he is some force of nature Sousuke doesn’t comprehend yet, but is glad exists. Smiles, touches and his gentle eyes, that Sousuke never saw coming but that could move mountains and challenge seas.





	Land or Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? Sleeping at Last again. Seriously, listen to 'Land or Sea' and also 'Touch'! <3

_“We've got no stakes in the ground._  
_We've got no anchors tied down._  
_Land or sea, there are no guarantees here, we know_  
_there is nothing but our fears of being free”_

(Land or Sea – Sleeping at Last)

 

//

 

It’s always easier to keep your feet on the ground. Feel how the sand spreads itself below your toes, giving a sense of security, but it is also important to remember you are not supposed to be an anchor, to feel like a rock stuck in just one place, afraid to change things when they have to be changed.

There’s never a guarantee everything will be fine, though. If you don’t move, you won’t get hurt, but it also doesn’t mean things will be okay forever, even so. Especially when you do have more than one motive to keep going, to make a stand, to go through with life even if it isn’t easy.

That’s what courage is about, Sousuke knows. It’s not accepting the pain, but knowing how to live even through it.

 

//

 

He knows he should jump without being afraid of the fall and getting hurt; _even more_ hurt, or of what it might mean if he makes such a decision.

He also knows Makoto will have to dive soon and forget about being afraid of drowning, to swim through waters he has never swam before.

It’s just that some things _you can’t_ do on your own.

 

//

 

When Makoto Tachibana enters his life, Sousuke doesn’t really notice at first, like he is some force of nature Sousuke doesn’t comprehend yet, but is glad exists.

Smiles, touches and his gentle eyes, that Sousuke never saw coming but that could move mountains and challenge seas.

 

//

 

They decide to meet by the ocean, at first. And then again and again, and it moves from there, like the waves and changes and changes like the currents.

They come back at each other once, twice, colliding like the waters.

Even with the clash of two completely different people, it feels like floating.

 

//

 

He knows Makoto is still somehow afraid of the ocean, but they sit side by side still, not moving, yet close enough to touch. Makoto holds his legs against his body, rests his chin on his knees and looks ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

It’s the first time Sousuke sees his eyes this serious and determined, but also kind of hollow, frightened; probably from the memories.

“It’s hard to leave”, Makoto says, and the wind blows against his hair, covering his eyes as he looks down.

They both could look back and see the marks their feet left on the sand, but it doesn’t matter anymore, it’s time to let go, let the water wash it all away.

He knows how Makoto feels, how hard it is to let a friend move on without them, let them make their own choices, their own path, even if it doesn’t involve you anymore. Sousuke doesn’t want to be someone who holds another person back, he never did, and he knows Makoto doesn’t want that either.

“But, I guess, it would be just as hard to stay”, Makoto completes, looking up at Sousuke and smiles a tiny smile. It would be almost unnoticeable if Sousuke wasn’t so used to seeing it even when his mind is foggy and he is about to lose his way.

That smile is his north.

_I’m glad you will be with me._

They both think, but don’t need to say. They smile and reach for each other’s hand at the same time, intertwine their fingers.

Sousuke sees Makoto look ahead again; he moves closer, rests his head against Sousuke’s shoulder and their shared warmth is enough for comfort.

The wind keeps blowing, now in another direction, and it’s good to know they won’t have to follow it alone.

 

//

 

They find themselves in the pool at the club after hours, after they both ended their shifts as couches, with Sousuke floating in the water and Makoto with a hand on his back just to keep him in place. It’s quiet and peaceful, after so much time with people talking and kids screaming. _But they are kind of cute_ , Sousuke admitted to a laughing Makoto earlier that day, so it’s fine, really. It’s just the silence is so much nicer.

Makoto gently touches the scar on his right shoulder, sees that Sousuke doesn’t even flinch and then he smiles, and Sousuke can’t help but keep staring at his boyfriend.

It’s funny how Makoto can have that effect on him, make him forget everything else, even though the skin of his shoulder it’s still kind of aching. But he knows Makoto’s touch is safe. Makoto himself is safety.

He knows that, with the help of Makoto’s hands, he will never sink again or feel as lost as he once was.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asks, and for the first time in so long Sousuke doesn’t feel like he is lying when he says that yeah, he is okay.

And Makoto smiles bright, cups the back of Sousuke’s neck and kisses him deeply.

 

//

 

The next time they are by the ocean, it’s like so many things have changed, but still feel the same. Like the warm press of Makoto’s head on his shoulder, his hair tickling Sousuke’s cheek. Only this time his shoulder doesn’t hurt so much as before, and Makoto isn’t as afraid as he once was.

This time they both want to try and fight back what once tried to destroy them.

And those things, sometimes, you _don’t have to_ do alone.

Sousuke reaches out for Makoto’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“Are you sure about this?”

Makoto raises his head and looks at Sousuke in the eyes.

“I could ask you the same”, Makoto says with a smile.

“True”, Sousuke agrees, “but I want to make sure you are okay.”

Before Makoto can respond, though, Sousuke kisses him on the mouth. It’s gentle, but with enough pressure to express how Sousuke feels.

“And I’ll be here no matter what.”

Makoto blushes a little, and it’s adorable how, after so much time, Sousuke still has that effect on him.

“I know.”

Sousuke waits patiently for Makoto. There’s nowhere else he would rather be, anyway. He squeezes Makoto’s hand again, drawing circles with his thumb on Makoto’s skin.

“I want to do this.”

Makoto’s voice is but a whisper, but strong enough to be certain. Sousuke looks at him, looks into his green eyes and sees nothing but truth. Sousuke smiles then, let’s go of Makoto’s hand just so he can get up and stands in front of Makoto.

“Let’s go”, he says, looking down and extending his hand for Makoto to take it. It takes only a second for Makoto to hold his hand, get up and thread their fingers together again. Before Sousuke can walk, though, Makoto stops him with a light tug of his hand. He lowers his head and kisses the scar on Sousuke’s right shoulder. Sousuke can’t help but blush at that. Just like _every single time_ Makoto does that.

“Love you”, Makoto says, _love every part of you_ , his eyes add.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
